See You Soon
by LauraCasualty
Summary: Iain and Ruby say goodbye as he leaves to start his new life and job.


**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fic that I've shared. I've been writing things and not sharing them because I was nervous about it but I finally decided to give it a go. I'm really sorry if it's not any good. Thanks for reading though! x**

Ruby wanted Iain to be happy, it's all she ever wanted so that's why she encouraged him to follow Dixie's advice and apply to the HEMS team, she knew he'd be brilliant at it. But the truth was, her heart felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces at the thought of him leaving. Her and Jan stood together outside the ED as Iain said his goodbyes to everyone, he made his way over to them, Dixie stood to the side as Jan gave him a hug and told him to take care of himself, then told Dixie to look after him. Iain laughed at how overprotective she was but told her how much he appreciated it and he would miss her. When he made his way over to Ruby, Jan and Dixie took a step back, wanting to leave them to it.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you" Ruby said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We're not saying goodbye, it's just see you soon" Iain replied, "Come here" he pulled her into his arms, her head rested against his chest as her tears began to fall..

"I've got so much to thank you for" she whispered

"Not as much as I have to thank you for Rubes" Iain replied, gently rubbing her back "You saved my life Ruby Spark, there's no bigger thanks needed than that!"

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat" Ruby replied "But please never put me through that again" she added quickly

"I won't, I promise"

"You're going to do great in your new job., but you'll be so missed in this one!"

"I'll miss everyone here, even Jan" he joked

"Just please, don't stay away for too long. I'm really going to miss you" Ruby said

"I won't, I promise you Rubes, i'll be back before you know it"

"I hope so" Ruby replied "It's been a massive year and you deserve this chance at something new"

"A massive year that I wouldn't have gotten through without your support.. I know I haven't always shown it but I appreciate everything you've done for me. After the way I treated you, nobody would've blamed you if you'd run a mile and never given me a second thought, but you didn't, you stayed and never once gave up on me"

"I knew you'd get there in the end, even if you didn't realize"

"Thank you Rubes, thank you so so much"

"You don't have to thank me Iain" she replied "Just go out there and enjoy this new opportunity, make sure you keep in touch with us all, and Dixie will be close at hand for you if you need her. And I'm always just a phone call away, you know that right?"

"I know" he smiled, he pulled back from their hug but didn't let go of her, clinging on as long as he could "And if you ever need anything just ring me. I might not be as smart as you are, or have all the answers but I will always listen to you Rubes"

"Iain, we really need to get going" Dixie interrupted, as a taxi pulled up to collect them.

"So this is see you soon" he said to Ruby "Just don't say the other word"

She nodded "See you soon"

He pulled her in for another hug, they clung to one another as tightly as they could. When they eventually pulled back Iain leant forward to place a kiss on Ruby's cheek.

Dixie stepped forward "Come on mate, lets go"

Iain nodded, watching as Ruby moved over to stand with Jan, the older woman placed her arm around Ruby's shoulders. Dixie climbed into the taxi, Iain stood watching Ruby until he knew he couldn't stay any longer. He got into the taxi and sat down next to Dixie.

"This is your new chapter mate, I know you'll miss everyone here like crazy but this is about you now. And I'm sure Ruby will be here waiting for you when you choose to return!" she chuckled at Iain's surprised look "I know you like her, it's obvious! I'm pretty sure she likes you too!"

Iain glanced out the taxi window as the driver began to make his way out of the hospital to take him away from Holby, he saw Ruby was crying as she waved, he felt tears falling down his own face, he didn't take his eyes off of Ruby until she was completely out of sight.

Dixie smiled sadly at him, knowing his decision to get away was the right one but she also knew that didn't make it any easier to leave those you loved behind. Iain's phone went off as he received a text. He smiled.

'See you soon! R x'


End file.
